


Roll Over

by Tybir



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tybir/pseuds/Tybir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want to sleep on that side.”<br/>“You’ll sleep on this side.”<br/>“I want to sleep on that side.”<br/>“Just lie down.”<br/>“Move over.”<br/>“No.”<br/>“Fine.” Khadgar crawled on top of Lothar and collapsed there, ignoring the warrior’s protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll Over

**Author's Note:**

> Because every pairing needs this silly trope.

“We need beds for the night, how many rooms do you have?” Lothar asked, leaning casually on the counter in the quaint little inn. After spending the last two nights camping outside, he and his men were relieved to find the tiny village. An inn meant hot food, good ale, warm beds, an indoor privy and if they were lucky, a tub to bathe in. Assuming the inn had enough beds for them all, that was.

“We have two rooms, but they are not meant to fit so many people,” the innkeeper frowned as he did a quick headcount of the soldiers milling about behind Lothar. “I can ask Willam to carry up some extra pallets but it might be a tight fit.”   
“How many do you think you can fit in?” Lothar asked.   
“Well the double room has two beds already, and we could fit an extra one in there to make three. The single room might have room for an extra as well, though its bed is bigger so I’m not sure we can get another in beside it. We’ll do our best though.”

“Very well, see what you can do please. In the meantime, a round of ale and some dinner for the lads.” Lothar set coins on the counter to cover their meal and board, which the innkeeper gratefully accepted.   
“We have a hearty casserole freshly made tonight,” the innkeeper offered.   
“Sounds perfect,” Lothar replied. He accepted the mugs of ale as they were placed on the counter and passed them back to the men behind him. Even Khadgar accepted a mug, although he drank it with less gusto than the warriors. He was more a wine and port man. The casserole was indeed hearty, with generous chunks of meat and vegetables in a thick sauce.

Exhausted by their day of travel, the men headed up the stairs to the rooms after their dinner was finished. Lothar opened the door to the double room and noted the pallet that had been squeezed between the two existing beds. It was a small but warm room, and the mattresses looked soft enough in spite of their tiny size. There was barely enough room for the soldiers to pile their armour in the corner, but they would just have to manage.   
“You three can fight over who gets the middle bed,” Lothar decided, nodding to Karos, Varis and Callan. “I’ll bunk with the bookworm.”   
Khadgar snorted softly in response. 

Lothar left the three soldiers to squabble over their sleeping arrangements. “You’re taking the pallet,” he said to Khadgar as he unlocked the single room door. Swinging it open, he looked at the room in dismay. The room was a lot smaller than the double room, but the bed a much more decent size. Unfortunately this meant that the innkeeper’s helper Willam had been unable to fit a pallet in beside it.   
“Guess not,” Khadgar replied.

Khadgar stepped into the room and began shedding his cloak. Lothar sighed, closing the door behind them and locking it before beginning to take off his own armour. The pair stripped down to their underclothes, Lothar throwing his clothes in a pile on the floor while Khadgar neatly folded his robes. Tossing himself onto the bed, Lothar was dismayed to realise how small it was. If the other room hadn’t been so tiny he would have sent Khadgar to sleep there, but in truth he didn’t think the four men could fit across the three small beds.

Lothar was forced to push himself against the wall to make room for Khadgar as the mage crawled onto the bed. Pausing, Khadgar  observed their situation briefly before asking Lothar to move over to the other side.   
“Why?”   
“I want to sleep on that side.”   
“You’ll sleep on this side.”   
“I want to sleep on that side.”   
“Just lie down.”   
“Move over.”   
“No.”   
“Fine.” Khadgar crawled on top of Lothar and collapsed there, ignoring the warrior’s protests.

“Get off me.”   
“No.”   
“Khadgar.”   
“I’m sleeping on this side, whether you’re here or not.”   
“Why do you have to be so difficult.”   
“You’re the one who’s fussing.”   
“Khadgar.”   
“Either move or shut up, I’m tired.”

Realising that Khadgar wasn’t going to give up , Lothar gave the mage a final shove before shifting over to the other side of the bed. Khadgar pressed his back against the wall and rested his head against Lothar’s shoulder, nuzzling it slightly before settling down to sleep. With an exasperated sigh, Lothar closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep. The last thing he remembered feeling was Khadgar’s arm resting lightly on his chest.

Lothar usually woke up during the night, but the combination of soft, warm bed and soft, warm body beside him allowed the warrior to sleep through until morning. He awoke to find Khadgar snuggled up close with his head resting on Lothar’s chest and hand loosely clutching the commander’s shirt. Part of Lothar wanted to push him away, but another part felt so incredibly content that he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It had been so long since he’d slept with another curled up beside him, and as much as she loved him, Cally hadn’t exactly been the cuddly type.

Lothar allowed himself a few moments to simply enjoy the feeling of warmth and comfort of his surroundings. He ran a gentle hand down Khadgar’s shoulder and arm causing the mage to nuzzle him slightly in return. Lothar wasn’t sure what possessed him to do so but he leant down and placed a soft kiss on Khadgar’s cheek. He stilled suddenly when Khadgar’s eyes opened slightly in response, realising what he had just done. Khadgar blinked slowly before closing his eyes again and nestled his head against Lothar’s neck, causing the warrior to relax in relief that he hadn’t freaked out the young mage.

Khadgar was hoping for more sleep but they were scheduled to leave the village not long after dawn, and Lothar was hoping for a hearty breakfast before they departed. He didn’t have the heart to push the cuddly mage away from him, and briefly entertained the idea of skipping breakfast before the door to his room swung open, the quick turn of the lock the only warning he was given. Callan appeared surprised at first to find the mage and his father in the one bed, cuddling no less, but the grin that quickly appeared on his face saw Lothar glaring daggers at him. Callan darted back out of the room before he could be chastised.

Lothar didn’t need to tell his son not to share this piece of information with anyone, but it didn’t prevent him from feeling embarrassed. Why had he given the second key to Callan? Khadgar should have held onto it since it was his room as well, that was the entire idea behind getting two keys for each room but no, Lothar in all his wisdom had given it to his son in case he was needed during the night. He hadn’t considered the possibility of being caught cuddling with his mage, as cuddling had most definitely not been on his agenda the previous night. In fact had he known ahead of time that there was only one bed in the room he would have shared it with Callan instead. The little voice in his head reminded him that then he wouldn’t have had the joy of waking up with the snugly mage.

Shoving Khadgar away from him abruptly, Lothar leapt out of bed, threw on his the rest of his clothes and armour, then marched downstairs along with the rest of his soldiers to order their breakfast. Khadgar slid into the seat beside him, completely unfazed by the entire morning incident. Lothar couldn’t look at the mage, Callan couldn’t look at his father without grinning, and Khadgar appeared completely oblivious to the both of them. Karos and Varis had noticed the odd behaviour of their commander and his son but couldn’t quite work out what it was about. Callan remained tight lipped about it afterwards and when they tried to query the mage he feigned ignorance.

When they returned to Stormwind a week later, Lothar asked the mage to stay with him instead of the inn and Khadgar readily accepted. The commander wasn’t entirely sure what was going on between himself and the mage but Khadgar was very easygoing, he was happy to spend his nights cuddling up to someone who made him feel warm and safe and loved. One night the cuddles turned to kisses stolen in the dark and eventually progressed to something more. They rarely spoke of what they shared, but finding solace in each other’s warm embrace was soothing after their days spent defending the people of Azeroth.


End file.
